1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding video.
2. Description of the Related Art
As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, there is an increasing need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content. In a related art video codec, video is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size.